Bloodlines
by SiredtoDamon
Summary: What happens when the supposed dead Salvatore sister returns to Mystic Falls, only for her brothers to find out she's friends with Klaus, and only for Klaus to find out she's a Salvatore. I have Delena together and a build up of Klaroline. Rebekah isn't daggered and Elijah and Kol are in M.F. I have Sophia Salvatore, Damon, Klaus, and Caroline's P.O.V.
1. Soon

_This starts out before the Salvatore sister returns to Mystic Falls and before tons of secrets are revealed. Sorry for the short chapter. It's more of a preview. Should I continue? More will be explained as it continues._

_Thanks for checking it out!_

_-Nikki_

**Klaus Mikaelson's P.O.V.**

"When am I going to get to see you, love?" I asked the beauty whom I was speaking with on the phone.

"Soon enough. I just have one stop to make." I heard her say softly.

"Stop where?"

"Home." Then there was a pause for a few seconds. "But it's nothing you have to worry about. I'll see you in a day or so. If you're lucky." I smirked, then the line went dead. I shook my head then slid my phone into my coat pocket. She was coming to see me. I missed her more than most would think. I didn't see her very often anymore. Elijah saw her more than I did, which did make me a little angry. He got to enjoy her company, unlike me. I opened the door to find Kol sitting in a chair in the living room of my house.

"Kol. What are you doing here?"

"I heard our girl was coming to town soon."

"Yes, my girl, is."

"Don't be so greedy, Nik. Learn to share." Kol knows how to push my buttons. Speaking of her like she's a toy is definitely one button he knows how to push. I shove him out of the way and procede with my day.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I ask, not looking up from the table.

"Yes, actually. I assume you'll call me once she arrives." Then he headed out the door. I let out a sigh and then once again smiled to myself. She'll be here soon...


	2. Hello Brothers

_First of all, I just wanna thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows on me and this story, it means so much. Once again, it's a pretty short chapter, but Sophia is introduced. I just really want to get to when she's back, so that's why these first few are so short. More will be explained in later chapters. Also, this takes place, persay around end of season 5 through 6, I guess. So nothing will match up with current storylines. _

_Xoxo,_

_Nikki_

**Damon Salvatore's P.O.V.**

I was flipping through pages in an old journal in the living room. I sighed and started flipping through the pages. An old photograph fell out of one of the pages, onto my chest. I picked it up and looked at it for a split second before setting it down on the table and putting the journal on top of it. I stood up and poured myself a glass of bourban as Stefan walked in the room. He was back to being his typical good guy, broody self.

Stefan walked over and picked up the journal, only to see the picture underneath. He smiled to himself and set it back down.

"Reminising, brother?" He asked. I took a sip and looked at him.

"Nope. History is dead, Stefan. Let's keep it that way." I walked over and grabbed the journal and photo, sticking it back on the bookshelf.

"Do you ever think about her?" He asked me.

"Nope. She died a long time ago Stefan. We mourned her. We're past it." He sighed and shook his head, like I was wrong for keeping her out of my thoughts. I mean, she was the most important person in my life while I was still human, Stefan included. But she's gone. I've accepted that.

Then we heard a thud in the hallway. Then a thud upstairs. We looked at each other, then looked around for a minute. We returned to the living room, only to find...nothing. Then we suddenly flew across the room onto the ground. We saw long black skinny jeans and heeled boots in front of us. We stood up, taking in what-who was in front of us. She tilted her head to the side.

"Sophia?" Stefan questioned at the same time I said, "Sophia."

She smirked.

"Hello brothers."


	3. Help!

**Alright guys, I need help. I've lost all inspiration for this, but really want to continue. What do you want to see happen at some point? Love interests? Anything? I have an idea of where I want it to go and who I want with who, but need some ideas to either get me there or for later. Please help me! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I appreciate them! **

**Xoxo,**

**Nikki**


	4. Family Reunion

_Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites guys! Seriously, amazing! Please read the author's note at the bottom of the chapter! My keyboard isn't working well, especially the space key, so please look past any spelling, grammar, or mistakes of any kind!_

_Love,_

_Nikki_

**Damon Salvatore's P.O.V.**

Then we heard a thud in the hallway. Then a thud upstairs. We looked at each other, then looked around for a minute. We returned to the living room, only to find...nothing. Then we suddenly flew across the room onto the ground. We saw long black skinny jeans and heeled boots in front of us. We stood up, taking in what-who was in front of us. She tilted her head to the side.

"Sophia?" Stefan questioned at the same time I said, "Sophia."

She smirked.

"Hello brothers."

"How are you here?" I asked.

"I'm a vampire. Have been for...well...a really long time. Thought it was time for a family reunion." She stated.

"I don't understand. You had vampire blood in your system that day?" Stefan asked her.

"Yep. Remember that friend I would always sneak off and see? Well..."

"He was a vampire." I said. She nodded.

"Why are you just coming here now?"

"I wasn't needed before. I am now. You two need me, whether you know it or not."

"We haven't needed you for 160 years. We don't need you now." I said. She sighed and shut her eyes.

"It's a long story. A painful one. I can't tell you everything, not right now at least. But I'll say what I can. I was shot that day with blood in my system. I came back. I had a really hard time dealing with it. I didn't understand it. I wanted to come see you, but was scared I would hurt you. I then traveled for a while, with the vampire who's blood was on my system. Anyways, after that it's just boring stuff. I didn't come back before because it wasn't safe for you. But now I'm here. And I plan on staying here. Whether you two like it or not." She turned around and headed towards the door.

"I assume you don't want me staying here, so I'll find some place else. I'll give you guys some time to think. I know it's a lot to take in." She smiled a bit and opened the door. She walked out and then she was gone.

"Did that really just happen?" Stefan asked.

"I think so. I'm not really sure." He nodded. "What do we do with this?"

"I'm not really sure." We just stood there, looking at each other.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try and post the next one soon. The next one will be much longer, more will be explained, and it will be in Sophia's P.O.V. As always, reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone for reading!  
**


End file.
